Mission From Mars
by Mystic Am Wildcat
Summary: When martian man hunter and two wounded friends (Superman and green lantern) he crash lands on earth but not their earth and they meet three teen with extraordinary powers
1. Chapter 1

Mission from Mars

All I felt was the ship screaming in pain. I had to put her down so she could heal. I quickly looked around and saw a clearing and landed. I looked to my unconscious friends superman and green lantern. Out of nowhere she screamed. I turned fast enough to see fingers prying her open. I passed out due to the pain searing in my head.

When I woke I was in a garage and as was my ship. I turned my head and saw a young girl. I sat up "Where am I."

"Your on earth" the girl said

"I am aware that I am on earth. I wanted to know where on earth am I. What is your name child?" I asked the girl

"My name is Gwen."

"Its a pleasure to meet you miss Gwendolyn. I am known as the Martian Manhunter but you may call me Manhunter or John. It is the name my friends call me" "How did you know my name was Gwendolyn?" She asked "I am a Telepathic. My people were all like this." "Were?" What do you mean by that?"Gwen asked

"I am one of the very very few people who survived. I am one of the last Martians. my people are extinct." "Oh I'm..." "Please don't. The words Im sorry are the most empty words out there." Just then the garage door opened and a young male with black hair entered.

"Yo Gwen are the aliens awake yet!" He said with a rude tone. "No Kevin only one is awake and his name is John." The boy laughed "an alien with a human name funny." I stood up and said "I do not like your tone boy. If you continue with your ways I will not ask so nicely the next time." I turned around and entered my ship to check on my friends Superman's condition seemed to be worsening by the minute. I levitated him out of the ship and put him on the cot that I was sleeping on." "What's wrong with him." Gwen asked "he was exposed to too much of a type of radiation that can be lethal." She stepped back "don't worry it is only lethal to him. He is also the last of his species." "What is he?" Kevin "he is a Kryptonian from the planet Krypton which is long gone." "Oh That's sad." Gwen said "Yes it is." I answered I then thought that something was missing. Green Lantern wasn't in the ship "Have you seen a man with a green suit on have you?" they looked at each other and Kevin shrugged and Gwen said "No we haven't?" The doors opened one more and an alien that I have not seen before came in with green lantern in his arms. I flew over and took him from the alien's arms and brought him over to the back of the garage and laid him on the couch. "Ben where did you find him?" Gwen asked the alien. The alien morphed into a boy and said "Found him just wandering around central park." I tuned out the rest of their conversation as I prepped the bioship to go into hospital mode. I felt a hand land on my sholder I looked up and it was the boy "Hi I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi... Sorry that I haven't updated this. I actually lost interest in for a while. But I am back and shall update this story!**

I turned to the boy named Ben "pleasure. But I have no time to be so social. I must return to my ... Team..." "Jo-hn" I turn and see Hal struggling to sit up. "Hal lay down. You have a bullet sitting inside you " I was shot?" "You took a bullet for Batman." "Oh... Here... Seems like something stupid I would do... OW!" "Stay still... I need to remove the bullet. To bad you do not have Barry's Healing." "Yeah... What I couldn't give to be that damn scarlet speedster right now..." I extended my concouse into Hal's head and dulled all his pain receptors. I then extended my fingers into the wound and pulled the whole bullet out. It managed to not hit any major organs. "You are extremely lucky." I said as I pulled the bullet out. I then patched up his wound and turned my attention to Superman. I could tell right after the bullet was out Hal passed out. I sighed. I noticed that the thread teens were standing there staring at me. I then realized I must have startled them with something I have done. "What is it?" "You... Just pulled a bullet out of him and it seemed he felt no pain." I nodded. "Right. I am a telepathic being. My people communicated through our minds. I just simply dulled his pain receptors." I headed Superman gasp and sit up. "John!" I turn and go to him "Superman. You are still weak. Do not out do yourself." He rubbed his head "How is Hal?" "He is fine. He is recovering. He may need a blood transfusion but that will not be hard to do."

**I will do more later I just wanted to do a simple update and give you guys something to read.**


End file.
